Broken
by Denvana
Summary: [DI-GATA DEFENDERS] It was a risky mission, and now they were paying the price. WILL BE REWRITTEN.
1. The Beginning

__

A/N

_Okay. This is the beginning of a fic I have been working on for a while._

_:)_

_I apologize for any grammer, spelling mistakes or OOCness._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Di-gata. Greg Collinson & NELVANA do. _

* * *

_**Broken**_

Chapter 1

The day started off like any other. The sun shining and blinding your eyes, while at the same time providing warmth to your body. All of us would stretch out in our sleeping bags at the crack of dawn; hoping to get an advantage over our enemies. That never really happened; but what had we to lose? Our realm was on the very edge, fighting for its worth.

We were just a physical form of that dignity and stood as a line of protection to the inhabitants and the land itself. We hoped to make a difference, but we couldn't do very much.

I sat awake all night, not being able to fall into even a restless sleep. My back was leaned against some trees and my hands were in my lap, seeming to wrestle with each other. I pondered with ideas that made no sense to me; but they helped keep me occupied.

"Seth?"

A turned around quickly; startled. I met worried ocean eyes gazing at me with deep concern. Mel's hair swayed in the gentle morning breeze and she began to walk towards me. She came to sit on the damp ground beside me and started to play with a rock on the ground. I could sense her nervousness and wanted nothing more but to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. That we were going to make it through this war just fine. We would get RaDos back. But, I didn't believe any of that. I didn't know if we would be okay. I didn't know if we would make it through this war. I didn't know if we would _ever _get RaDos back. We had lost Kara to the Ethos and now here came an even _bigger _threat. What if none of us made it out alive? What if the invaders won? All I knew for sure was that there would need to be sacrifices in this war and many measures to ensure the safe return of our land to its people. But, no matter how this war turned out, I knew that none of us would be the same. Mel's voice broke through my thoughts and it took me a moment to understand her soft spoken question.

"Are you okay?"

I forced myself to turn away again. I couldn't afford a break down. This war was affecting us all and I felt myself being pushed under all the stress. This war did nothing to help Mel's confidence. She would go and sit off by herself and would rarely trust herself to speak in front of anyone else besides us. It didn't help Erik become stronger from the loss of his sister. He would wander off at night and begin to cry because he could think of nothing else, but Kara. It stopped Adam from fully trusting his decision of becoming a Di-gata Defender. Adam would leave and fight constantly. Yell and scream to take out all the pressure building inside him. Rion wasn't fairing to well either. He would go and constantly ask for the reassurance of our victory. Our safety. Our comfort. Though, we could not confirm our victory or safety; we could comfort Rion. I just stopped talking.

"Seth, I'm here if you want to talk."

Mel had been urging at me to speak _something_, even if made no sense. But, I just _couldn't_. Every time I opened my mouth, nothing came out. Only hasty breaths. I turned towards her once more, sadness lingering in my eyes. Trying to tell her that I was sorry. Sorry for everything. She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and gave it a shaky squeeze.

"It's okay."

Her voice was a hushed whisper as she stood up to put her things away. Just then, Erik had returned. His face was damp from tears and his eyes were slightly red. He turned around to his sleeping bag; which he often abandoned, and proceeded to fold it. We all tried to comfort Erik and get him to stop crying. Nothing we did or said could console Erik for very long. He would sneak off and repeat the process many times. So, we decided it best that Erik get it out of his system. Though, as each night passed by, it _never _seemed to be getting out of his system. When Erik got up his eyes met mine for an instant. His worn out green eyes looking into my saddened gray ones. I looked away as soon as I broke out of the trance. Erik hated it when others started at him or watched him as if he was crazy. Instead, Erik put down his things and came to sit beside me. He didn't speak and sifted uncomfortably in the silence. I inwardly smiled. By now, I was used to the quiet. After all, I was always surrounded in it.

"Do you want to talk?"

His voice seemed to crack in the middle, as if his throat was sore from being used too much. I wrapped my arms around myself and brang my knees up to my chest. It was a sign of retreat and Erik learned to interpret that as a no. He gave me a weak smile and began to stand up. I wanted to call out to Erik. To grab his arm and ask him to stay. I wanted to hear his voice. I wanted some company. I wanted someone to help me get out. I was becoming so lonely in my mind and there were uninvited thoughts that were beginning to scare me. Instead, I watched him pick up his things and load them in his back pack. We had no more stormers, courtesy of the invaders.

"We need to get going."

Adam's harsh voice surrounded the entire camp area of ours. Mel, Erik and Rion stopped fighting with Adam a while ago. Well, Mel and Erik did. Rion still fought with Adam from time to time. Although, Rion was usually the one who broke off and walked away. He didn't _want _to fight. He just wanted to do something and have all us really care for him. Not that we hated Rion or didn't care for him. But, he was feeling more and more like an outsider as the days passed by. Mel and Erik did their best to tell Rion that he was_ very_important to all of us. After learning about being an accidental experiment, Rion just couldn't accept that. He wanted proof. We were all in a torn-apart state and that did absolutely _nothing_ to help.

"We'll leave soon."

Mel's voice reverberated through the area and eventually faded as everyone considered her words. Adam seemed to find them satisfying as he wandered away. Erik just nodded and turned as tears started to leak down his cheeks. Rion sat down and began the process of folding his sleeping bag up. Mel paused her packing for a moment and shared a quick glance with me, as if to ask if that was alright. I showed no sign of protest and Mel nodded in response. She turned around and resumed her work. I looked downward and began to draw on the ground with the same rock Mel had used before. I felt my eyes droop slightly. I was getting tired. That was bad. I couldn't sleep now; we were going to leave soon. Besides, if I slept… Every time I went to sleep I had nightmares. Horrible pictures plaguing my mind. I really didn't want to deal with that.

I glanced towards the other defenders. Adam was ranting, Mel was packing, Erik was sitting and staring into space and Rion looked like he was going to argue with Adam.

There had to be a way out of this pattern. There just _had _to be. But, the force that stopped us was something deep within each of us. Something I wasn't so sure we could overcome.


	2. Changes

Chapter 2. ^^

Disclaimer: Greg Collinson and NELVANA own Di-gata. I own nothing.

* * *

_**Broken**_

**Chapter 2**

So much had changed. Now, Mel gave orders and just made sure I was okay with it. Erik did his best to come up with strategies, but they all included Kara. It was his way to keep her with him. Though, that meant we couldn't do them with a person short and Erik got upset all over again. Adam went from helping us to hurting us in an instant. Before, it all came together and we won. Now, Adam didn't really care. He did what he wanted and felt as though he didn't owe anyone anything. Rion was now not so confident. He would need to be constantly reassured and was terrified of being left alone. These were all the faults of the invaders. They ruined everything.

My mind raced back to an event not so long ago. We were all still who we were. Mel was my second in command and growing in confidence. Erik had learned to accept his sister was gone and was fine. Adam decided to permanently join us. And Rion was Rion.

We were getting ready for an ambush on the invaders. It was a perfect opportunity to get the jump on them. Erik had come up with a brilliant plan to get them and we put his plan into action. Everything was going great. We had the advantage over them and could get quite ahead in this war. But, then it happened. Mel had accidentally leaked the information about our attack on the invaders. They were beyond ready for us. We all went down hard and the invaders took us in as prisoners. For the month we stayed there, all of us suffered changes in ourselves.

The invaders somehow convinced Mel that she gave the information on purpose and tricked her into giving more. Now, every time she was in front of any other RaDosian or invader; with the exception of us, she would become mute and try to escape. After, she would think she gave valuable information away, even if she hadn't spoken. It would drive her crazy. So, Mel just refused to meet anyone at all; in private or public, unless it was absolutely necessary.

They told Erik that he was supposed to die and not Kara. They brang back his memories of his sister in a painful way. They tormented him and even got a fake hologram of Kara to blame Erik. We told Erik it wasn't real. We told him that the invaders were lying and Kara didn't blame him. He wouldn't believe us. He said it was his entire fault. That the invaders were right. He cried every day in that cell, ever since the invaders had started to tell him those lies. He couldn't sleep, wouldn't eat and all he would do when he wasn't crying was trying to hurt himself. We stopped him before he could do anything serious and were eventually able to talk him out of any self-injury. Though, he still cried. We took turns in trying to calm Erik, but the invaders voices would always be louder than our words. He cried so often now and we all were really worried about him. More than anything else, in the time after we escaped; when Erik's wounds were still fresh, we wished that time would heal his psychological scars. And make all his hurt go away.

Rion. They told Rion about where he originated. About how he came to be. They told him that he had no purpose. No reason. That he should just go and die. At first Rion was in denial. Not believing a word they said. But, the more they told him, the more he trusted their sayings. It came to a point where Rion was ready to do anything that proved he really did have a function that supported the bane of his existence. But, due to the position we were in… Rion had a huge emotional breakdown. He couldn't take it anymore. He would scream and cry. He would be angry at one moment and sobbing the next. Every sound got him tense. Rion just couldn't relax anymore. Now, he was always with someone, as if they were his life line and would always need to talk to get his mind off of this dilemma.

Adam was told things that he refused to talk about. He said he didn't trust us anymore. That we were using him and weren't the 'friends' we claimed to be. Mel tried to talk to him and convince him that we _were_ Adam's real friends. She said she loved him and would do anything for him. All that lead to, was Adam's yelling about us deceiving him. The invaders had managed to turn him against us. Now, he doubted the things the invaders had told him a little more, but still didn't have full faith in us. He would spy on us and question our actions, thoughts and everything about us. Adam would never be able to truly trust us ever again. No matter what we said or what we did. He had said so himself, a short while ago.

"I don't know right now if you guys are really my allies or not. But, I need all the help I can get to survive this war, so you will have to do. Know this, though. We are no longer 'friends'. We may work together, but after that, I am gone. The invaders may not know everything about us, but what they told me seemed legit enough. I won't be able to depend on you. Any of you."

And then the invaders tried to break me. They tried to pry me for information. To make me feel guilty. To turn me against the others as well. Anything that would ruin who I already was. But, I was able to escape. To shut them out of my mind. I disappeared deep within myself, so nothing they did or said would affect me. They beat me, they yelled and did everything they could; I would still not respond. Eventually the invaders gave up. Decided to ignore me and focus on tormenting the others. I was happy for a moment. I saw a chance at victory in this losing battle that we continued to fight; despite the circumstances. I could tell the others and we would all escape the pain. Except… I found the flaw in my plan. I had hidden myself so deeply that I couldn't escape. I was trapped within myself. With no way of escaping. The others tried to convince me to speak, with absolutely no prevail. The Seth that was here before was gone. Dead. When we had escaped the invaders cell, I found; instead who I used to be, there was someone new. Someone I didn't know and was afraid of. This new persona prevented me from changing back to who I was, prior to this event. Now, I just couldn't leave. It was as if this new character was in control of my will. The only thing that seemed to keep me from falling apart.

Yes, we all had been altered. Only thing was, could we go back? Reclaim who we were before? Or was a new path waiting for us now, one only the new versions of us defenders could follow? Would that be the right path to follow? Would we lose their beliefs and morals along with their new personalities? Would this cause us to lose RaDos? Or was it all for the better? All these questions spun through my head as I walked down the dirt path that we all had decided to take out of the forest and to our new destination. Everyone was walking in an upbeat rhythm, wanting to get away from the surroundings of trees, trees and trees. We started hiking a little while ago and the voices of my companies were drained out by my thoughts. I stole a quick glance upwards, and could see Erik quietly crying, while stumbling once in a while down the path. Kara loved nature and being here just reminded him more of her. Rion and Adam were in a full fledged argument and Mel was humming to herself. I was walking at the back of the group and resumed looking down at the ground. We would find the answers to all the questions I had asked in my mind soon enough. Though the one thing that worried me was; if we were ready to find out.


	3. Journey

Greg Collinson and NELVANA own Di-gata Defenders, I own nothing.

* * *

_**Broken**_

**Chapter 3**

"Seth?"

I looked up, startled by the new sound. I was eventually able to trace it back to my left side. When I turned my head, I saw Rion looking up towards me. His hair had grown slightly over the course of a year, and now more of it dangled from the sides. He was still wearing his old outfit, with his brown cape being held back because of the backpack he was wearing. Everyone looked more or less the same. Erik still wore a green robe, Adam looked the same but Mel and I had changed. She now wore a longer dress that was a shade of light blue, slightly past her knees. There was a patter of Yin and Yan sigils colored dark blue spreading across her dress from her top left shoulder, downward in a diagonal line. She still wore her amulet around her neck and her hair was now in a ponytail. She wore a black belt around her waist with a circle; engraved with the eight, most common sigils, at the centre. The rest of her outfit was the same, except it was in black. But, her flats were now light blue. I wore a longer, black shirt that covered my entire arms with a dark purple di-gata sigil in the top left corner. Other than that, I wore a black coat over myself, similar to my winter coat. The rest of my outfit was the same.

"I know you don't talk anymore, but…You won't mind if I talk to you, right? Well, I guess you can't answer me anyways, so just let me know if you want me to be quiet. Anyways, I just wanted to talk to you about the plan to go to Dakor…"

Rion began to talk to me in detail, explaining the plan and telling me his opinions. I listened intently, not wanted to show Rion that I didn't care. The others could just talk to Rion, but my facial expressions said everything for me. We were walking down a rockier path and Rion was explaining about some laws that were being compromised by some RaDosians who decided to join the invaders out of fear. I was looking in Rion's direction, to show that I was listening; even through it would have been a better idea to look where I was going. As if to warn me, I tripped over some rocks a few times, but I managed to stay on my feet. Still, I ignored those faults and kept watching Rion; who was watching where he was going. I was afraid that if I glanced away; even momentarily, Rion would get the wrong idea. Though, I paid for these actions. My foot ended up getting stuck under a rock and I stepped forward, not taking it seriously. I ended up coming straight down towards the ground with a thudding _CRACK_. I was able to put my hands up, in front of me on the ground; before I could land flat on my face. Mel, Erik and Rion turned to look at me in worry and Adam groaned in annoyance. I tried getting myself up, only stopping after hearing, yet another, resounding crack. Mel and Erik came towards me and Rion backed away. They helped get me up again and freed my trapped foot. I bit down hard on my lip to stop any sound from coming out and kept my gaze concentrated on my foot. Mel let go of me and I leaned on Erik. My left arm was wrapped around Erik's neck and his hand was around my waist, balancing me. He must have sensed my worry because he gently whispered into my ear.

"It's okay. We all make mistakes. Your foot will be fine in no time."

Mel took out a few bandages from her bag and removed my boot, carefully. My ankle was red and swollen and I wanted to look away. Only I couldn't. The same feeling I had when I found out I couldn't will myself to speak, washed over me once more. As Mel began to wrap my ankle, I fought with myself over the control of my tears. I didn't _want_ to break down, but the proverbial feeling of hopelessness, fear and sadness started to overcome me. I wanted to sink into the ground and disappear forever; or for at least as long as it took to make this emotion disintegrate. I felt a tremor of sorrow begin to try opening my mouth, so that the sobs that were bottling up inside of me could escape. Erik held me tightly, as there was no proper place to set me down. Mel had almost finished covering my ankle and Rion was sitting beside her, holding onto my ankle so it wouldn't move. Adam was standing to the side, debating whether he should be irritated or concerned. To me, it looked as if he chose irritation. Then I just couldn't help it. I broke down crying. My tears just wouldn't stop coming. My breath was labored and I was on my knees. But… I wasn't. I was standing there, perfectly still, with my stare locked upon my ankle. Surprise filled me as I momentarily forgotten my grief, and instead concentrating on what was going on. Then I suddenly realized what was occurring before me. This was the same trick I used with the invaders. While they were torturing me, I detached myself, so it was as if I was just a mere bystander. I could cry, scream or beg, but no one could hear me. It was a help then, because they couldn't see me weakening. Now, it stopped me from communicating what I wanted to say and how I really felt. Tears began to spill again and my emotional self sat down on the rocky pass. I cried and I cried, but no response from the others. I couldn't say if I was grateful or not. On one hand, the others had not just seen me break down. However, now that they didn't know it, they couldn't help me. They would see me acting the same as I did the day before; and not the person who was weeping and desperately calling for someone to help. My feeling churned within me as I returned to being in only one body. I pushed my emotions to back of my head and decided to concentrate on what was happening during the here and now, rather than what I was feeling at the present. Concentrating on reality, I found that Erik was helping me stand straight so I could test my ankle. The moment I put it down, pain seared through my body. But, I kept pushing my ankle down and placing more weight on it. Mel had frozen my ankle so it could handle the pressure, but it would still ache. It was as if I was punishing myself for getting injured in the first place. My face showed none of the hurt I was experiencing on the inside; so the others thought that I was fine on my own. Erik let go and warned me to take it easy with my ankle, as well as watch where I was going. I didn't respond in anyway, so Erik assumed that I understood. We all began to walk again and Rion decided that it would be better if he didn't distract me. He went forward to the front of the group and soon enough, he and Adam were arguing. I walked alone, still lagging behind at the back of the group. Every step I took with my wounded ankle urged me to scream. But, each time nothing came out. Each time I would be more torn apart on the inside. Each time I would further from who I used to be.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.


	4. Lost Inside

Okay, sorry if this chapter is bad or choppy...

I was fixing it just now and 'm tired so, yeah.

DGD and their characters belong to Greg Collinson and NELVANA.

Annnd,thank you sooo much midnight1906! Your review made my day. ^^

I wasn't going to finsih this chapter for a while, but you motivated me~

So, thank you very, _very _much!

:D

* * *

_**Broken**_

Chapter 4 

"How much longer?"

Erik's voice echoed off the vast trees, which still dominated most of our surroundings. His voice seemed better, now that it had some rest. He hadn't spoke a single word since we left our small camp; looking downwards and occasionally letting a few tears slide down his face. He was still really upset and itching to leave this area. The rest of us wanted to escape as well. We were becoming tired from the same environment and acting slightly paranoid from boredom. We had pulled out our stones a couple of times, thinking that we heard an attacker. On one occasion, we ending up destroying a young tree because we thought we saw something move. It brought an embarrassed smile to everyone's faces as they realized that they had hurt an innocent tree and let their imaginations get the best of them.

" - not sure."

My attention snapped back to the present and I looked around, trying to find out what piece of information I had missed. Mel's eyes caught mine and seemed to understand the confusion in my eyes.

Turning away she spoke once more.

"So…Since I don't really know how much longer we'll be walking, I say we take a quick break."

That was one of the great things about Mel. Instead of putting me in an uncomfortable spotlight, she would make it as vague as possible.

Adam and Rion had ceased their fighting when Erik had spoken and had seemed to have forgotten it.

"I agree. Besides, my feet are so sore."

After voicing his opinion, Adam plopped down on the; now, more leveled ground and leaned underneath a tree.

Rion and Erik followed the suit and sat opposite to him. Mel moved forward and came to sit beside Adam. I was left, awkwardly standing; unsure of where I should sit. Though, Mel and Adam seemed preoccupied with each other, so neither paid any attention. Rion decided to lie down in the shade and get some rest; whereas Erik was sitting a bit to the side, staring down the path. I eventually opted to go and sit beside Erik. Biting my lower lip in anxiety, I walked forward and was forced to obstruct Erik's view as I came to sit on his left.

He blinked in surprise and he moved his gaze upon me instead. I moved back, unknowingly, trying to phase through the tree. Maybe I should just get up and sit somewhere else. But, I forced myself to stay and calm down. Leaned on the tree for support and looked down the path as well. I could feel Erik looking me over and it was starting to make me nervous. I tried to distract myself and concentrate on something else. Like why I decided to sit with Erik. Though, my thoughts didn't last long as I heard Rion speak up.

"What's that over there?"

I looked up to see him point in the distance and followed his upright finger. Mel's furrowed her brows and she frowned; her lips in a thin line tipping downward. I glanced up at Mel, but nervously looked back down when her eyes met mine. Mel was one of the people on RaDos that could just read me like a book. She could tell how I was feeling and what was going on in my mind. Though it could be helpful at times; it was starting to scare me now. I thought about things that I wouldn't have thought about a year ago; or even up to a few months ago. I thought about hurting myself and giving up on everything around me. As every moment passed by, more and more of these ideas would enter my mind.

And the worst part?

I didn't want them to go away.

We had all stood and stopped for a moment and I kicked the ground dejectedly. I wanted to punish myself for being so stupid and falling in the first place. For not talking when the others begged me to. For letting the invaders do this to me. For getting my team into this mess. They're _my_ responsibility. I should have been more prepared. I should have been able to stop everyone from getting captured.

It was all my fault. The pain, the torture, the ruined mission - and the invaders were probably my fault as well. I didn't know how, but I just _knew_ that I caused all this. Who else could be so pathetic? So useless? While the others looked in the distance, I took the opportunity to kick at the hard ground harder. It caused pain to run through me and I winced as a result. Though, it made me feel slightly better. I was going to do it again, but when I looked up for the briefest moment, Mel's eye caught mine. She saw me do it.

At that very moment, I felt a mixture of feelings. Shame, anger, sadness. My expression changed for split-second, but that was all Mel needed, to know what was going on. She knew that I did that on purpose. And also that I had not simply forgotten my foot was injured. In that instant, my eyes widened somewhat and I grit my teeth. My look betrayed what I was feeling and let Mel know. Her blue eyes scanned me in worry and she moved to stand beside me. I wouldn't meet her gaze. Mel crossed her arms over her chest, so that both of her hands were gripping her shoulders tightly. I now felt even worse than I had before. Now was when I _really_ wanted to kick my foot. But, Mel was watching, so I couldn't.

Her concerned appearance eventually caught the attention of Erik, who in turn looked towards me as well. I could just feel him staring at me intensely, and not like when he had been looking at me before. He must have understood Mel's anxiety and caught on to what the problem might be.

I winced slightly, guilty. Erik had tried to hurt himself in the cell we were stuck in at the invader's prison. I didn't want to remind him more of the place that caused him so much hurt. I didn't want to be the reason for more of Erik's tears. I really wanted to hurt myself now. I had messed up, badly. And I wanted something to turn the pain that I was feeling on the inside, into something I could feel and see on the outside. Because I knew all physical wounds would heal with time. They would leave marks, but go away. I wanted to see this go away. Disappear somewhere, where I would never have to worry about it again.

I bit my bottom lip nervously and locked my hands behind my back. They hit the bottom cloth of my backpack, but I ignored it. The rough texture scratched against my gloved hands and I pushed them into the fabric harder, hoping to draw blood. Anything to take my mind away from the current situation.

I wanted to mutter that I was fine. Say something that would draw attention away from me. But, my mouth wouldn't open. I couldn't do anything, but stand there like a nervous wreck. My mind stopped functioning and I wanted to sink right into the ground.

Erik moved to my other side and I brang my hands in front of me and began to fidget with them. I cast my eyes downwards as I felt Rion and Adam's glances upon me as well. Silence engulfed us all and formed a thick blanket in the atmosphere. I stopped playing with my hands and instead dug my nails into the palm of my skin, trying so desperately, to leave this situation. My left hand began to cramp, and no matter how hard I pushed not one drop of blood leaked out. My hand started to ache and become numb, but no blood stained my skin. I had been so absorbed in trying to hurt myself, that I didn't notice Erik's hands closing in on mines. His warm hands covered mine, and he slowly pried my left hand open. I could vaguely feel his hands shaking and a few teardrops landed on my glove. The cloth dampened and the tears became more consistent. Erik opened my hand fully and gripped it firmly. I looked up at him for an second and I could see sorrow and genuine concern locked in his gaze. His turned away and soon his eyes were downcast and he was biting his bottom lip hard.

No. This isn't what was supposed to happen. I - I didn't mean to cause Erik so much pain. I wanted to hurt myself. Correction, I _needed _to hurt myself. I harshly pulled my hand away from Erik's gentle grasp. Erik looked up, startled. I took a step backward and bumped into Mel. She tried to grab my arm, but I moved away from her as well. My vision became unstable and I started to get dizzy. I stepped back, trying to get away. Suddenly, I felt as if I couldn't breathe any longer. All the air left the area that surrounded me, leaving me in a void surrounding; with the other defenders bordering. My chest began to close up and my mind wouldn't think straight. Thoughts just rushed through, and dominated my mind, leaving it in a skirling mess. All I could think about was leaving. I needed to clear my head. I needed to be alone. However, I stepped back and ended up tripping. Mel and Erik rushed forward and grabbed my arms before I hit the ground. They pulled me back up into a standing position, both looking deeply alarmed. Adam and Rion began to close in to make sure I was alright.

Mel asked me if I was okay. Erik repeated Mel's question when I didn't respond. I couldn't deal with this. I just could _not_ deal with this. My vision began to clear and I could hear their voices echo into my ears. I _wanted_ to answer them, as their words became more anxious.

Instead I shut down. Just like I did when I was under stress with the invaders. I shut my eyes tight and tuned out all the sounds. The voices, the yelling, the pain. I just ignored everything and hid myself deep within my mind. Soon enough, I couldn't feel their touch anymore. I was alone.

I mentally sighed. I was acting like I coward. My friends - _family _- was worried about me and all I could do was run away from them.

I tried to get out. They needed to know I was okay and I wasn't going to hide from them any longer. All the others were there for me, so I had nothing to fear. Nothing to be worried about. They would understand my erratic behaviour.

But, just like the situation with the invaders, I couldn't. My body was acting without a mind. It was a parts of a RaDosian body responding sub-consciously. No feeling. No emotion. No reaction.

Those words taunted me for the while I was trapped within my own being.

_No feeling. No emotion. No reaction. _

_No feeling. No emotion. No reaction. _

_No feeling. No emotion. No __reaction. _

The same pattern, the same attitude, the same action. If I didn't find a way out of this, I could end up this way forever.

_No feeling. No emotion. No reaction__… _


	5. Realization

_**Broken**_

___****_

_**

* * *

**_

Oh my God. I am sooooo sorry that this took me forever to put up! -.-'

Thanks so much for the reviews midnight1906! ^.^

You have no idea how happy they make me. I sure hope you didn't lose interest in my story after my long hitas...

Well, I'm sorry if this chapter is bad...I really wanted to post something up. ;P

Well...Disclaimer time:

Greg Collinson and NELVANA won Di-gata Defenders. I don't - sadly... )X

Well, enjoy.

* * *

Tears streamed down my face as I woke up; greeted by pitch darkness. My arms trembled as I propped myself into a sitting position. At first, the darkness sent my mind into a panicked state; but after a few soothing breaths, I began to relax. Shivering slightly, I grabbed onto the cloth that surrounded me. I was partially covered in a dark blue blanket and my coat was draped around my shoulders.

Biting my bottom lip, I assessed my surroundings. It seemed as if I was in camp with the others; who were sprawled on the grassy plain, sleeping heavily. Adam and Mel were off to one side, Erik was curled beneath a tree, muttering inaudibly and Rion...Where was he?

"Seth?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned to meet the voice. I found Rion leaning by a tree. His hair was slightly muddled and his eyes were half-closed. As well, his clothes were very disorganized, as if he had just awoken from a sleep.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I opened my mouth to make an angry retort, but then the whole situation came crashing down on me. Blinking, I shut my mouth and turned. I hated when that happened. I would be so close from breaking the barrier that once protected me, but now was only a hindrance. I would forget for a moment about everything that had happened and would almost let myself ease back into who I was before. But, my memory of the past events would always shut me up; and back into the new, haunting personality.

Sighing, I continued to look about. It only occurred to me then that I was leaning upon a tree. Staring up to it, I saw that most of the braches were empty, with only a few leaves barley holding on. That was a bad sign. It meant winter was coming and we would have to find some place to stay, because camping outside during the night, when it was extremely cold, would do us no good. But, there was really no place for us to stay. We didn't want to endanger any innocent RaDosian, because we knew that whomsoever we stayed with would become a target of the invaders.

"Seth?"

I blinked rapidly, once more, as I found myself looking into Erik's eyes. Rion was standing behind him, and I assumed he must have woken Erik up. Standing, Erik came to sit beside me and looked me over with worried eyes. I shifted uncomfortably under his searching eyes, while at the same time wondering what he was looking for.

His green eyes soon locked with mine and a small sigh escaped past his lips.

"I don't suppose you'll tell us why you were crying, now will you?"

He gently swiped at my left cheek and I could feel the wetness of a lone tear spread and become absorbed within my skin. From that gesture, I could feel more tears threading to spill, as if that movement was permission for them to fall freely. However, I pushed them back. There was no need to cry.

Erik's lips pressed into a thin line as he turned to Rion. The younger boy shifted his positioning as he felt the older defenders watch him.

"Try to get some sleep."

Rion nodded silently and turned to join Mel and Adam in their slumber. Picking a spot between the two and where Erik had been sleeping. Shutting his eyes, Rion let himself get lost in his dreams, the one peaceful escape from this cruel nightmare.

Taking in a deep breath, Erik had turned to look at me. He looked as if he was making a difficult decision, as his eyes kept darting from me, to the others and back to himself. He shut his eyes tightly and I could see the faint lines of frustration upon his forehead. Finally, it seemed as if Erik came to a final conclusion; as he faced me.

"Seth...tell me what's wrong."

His words echoed in my mind, as it fought to process it. What did Erik mean? He knew that I didn't speak anymore, he knew that I couldn't just _tell_ him.

"Seth - I know who haven't spoken since the capture with the invaders, but - "

Again, his hand reached out and brushed against my cheek; wiping away yet another tear as they started to fall once more. I really didn't like how this was going. It wasn't like I just didn't _want_ to; it was that I _couldn't_ speak. It seemed out of my control now, out of my reach. I didn't want to try and risk losing who I was before. My mind was the only place that I was still safe, the only place where nothing could hurt me. If I spoke, I could break that shield, I could end up destroying that one thing that protected me from the invaders. If it came down...I feared that I would go down with it.

" - none of us can help you if we don't know what's hurting you."

I shook my head fervently; I didn't want to speak. I wanted help, but not if it meant that I would have to let go of the one safe place left with me. The dojo was in ruins, so it seemed like a broken building, not unlike the ones that we have all seen on the streets of many villages. Camp would never be home, because I always felt trapped there; like caged prey, waiting to be attacked.

"Seth - "

No. I just _could not_. As the tears spilled faster, I stood up and moved away from Erik. I found myself backing away onto another tree, which was similar to the one I had been previously at. Though, this tree had a couple more leaves and was more off to the side. Erik sighed and began to stand up as well; he started to walk towards me as I sank to the ground.

No! I wanted to be left alone in my mind; the only place where the invaders couldn't hurt me. I wanted to be able to protect myself from the hurt that they tried to inflict on me. I wanted the others to be able to join me. I didn't want to become the same person I was before. I didn't want to _leave_. If I did, then I would be open to attack. I would mess up all over again. I would -

My breathing seemed to slow down from its fast pace as the world faded around me. I barely noted Erik's hands placing the blanket around me before he turned to resume sleeping. My eyes widened and seemed distant as my skin began to pale. I could feel the soft breeze whistle through the air as if blew a single leaf onto my lap. Though, I didn't take any notice. Only one thought was reigning within me and made me realize that the truth had finally found its way into my mind.

I was scared to become myself again.

* * *

Well...tis' is all for now. ^^

Until next time.

~Denvana~


	6. Looking Back

Good Lord. I haven't updated for _months_. I wasn't even going to today. But, I was looking through my notebook and found a half written chapter. I decided that after _all _that time, I might as well post _something_, rather than put it off for an even longer time. ^.^;

So, sorry about that totally uncalled for hitas. I know this chapter isn't much, but I felt compelled to write something. (Don't hate me!)

A special thanks to:

**midnight1906** and **livvixxx**

You guys are awesome! I totally wouldn't have continued this story if it hadn't been for the both of you! :D

And before I forget:

Disclaimer: I don't own Di-gata Defenders, Greg Collinson and NELVANA do. I wrote this story for fun and am making no money out of it.

So, without even further ado, the really late chapter:

* * *

There had to be something wrong with me. There _had_ to be. Why else would I be afraid to become myself again. I wasn't that bad of a person...

Besides, why would I want to remain in this persona that was mentally destroying me and my friendship with the other defenders? They were like family to me and I couldn't afford to push them away. We were the Di-gata Defenders, forever protectors of our home, RaDos. The same home that was infested with beings that came out of space and declared the land to themselves. However, I recall a Mortagarian telling me a similar story of when the RaDosians came to RaDos for the first time. Was this some sort of twisted karma? Our people invaded the original inhabitants of RaDos and so we were being invaded as well, so that _we _would feel the pain of losing our home?

And there was plenty of pain. Some of the Prime were ruthless. However, others came because their because their planet was dying, that much I could understand. But, did they have to _destroy _the RaDosians? Couldn't we live together?

Immediately, I stopped myself. It was a stupid concept. No self-respecting RaDosian would live with a Prime and no self-respecting Prime would live with a RaDosian. Both sides were convinced their cause was just and the other was wrong. The Prime were only trying to give their people a new home and the RaDosians were getting the way. The RaDosians were only trying to protect their home and the Prime were getting the way. There could only be one winner to this war.

Looking around, seeing the others lying on the ground, trying to sleep under the bright light of the full moon, with danced upon the ground through the branches of the trees we sat around. We were supposed to be RaDos' saviours. The people who would defeat the bad guy so everyone could go home happy. Now, we were reduced to running away from the invaders and helping in small tasks along the way.

Sighing, I placed my chin on my left hand, which was curled into a fist and my elbow resting on my left leg.

We weren't supposed to lose. But, by the looks of the way the war was going, we probably were going to. The invaders had already taken over most of the areas, holding the people prisoner. They would force RaDosians to be personal slaves. Men would work on machinery and do hard labour. Women and children would clean and prepare food. At our stay, I had realized there were many similarities between the RaDosians and the Prime. Both had their heroes - the ones genuinely trying to help their people. And the villains - the ones who treated it like a game. They saw RaDos as a place to take advantage of. Gritting my teeth, I remembered a one man in particular.

Felix.

He was the leader of the Prime army. Both rude and cruel, the man found pleasure in others hurt. He had been the one to interrogate them all, the one who had tried to break them all. A deep scowl appeared on my face at the memory of the man. His pale blue eyes always seemed full of malice and his face held a seemingly permanent smirk. He wore a black heavy shirt that had a belt tied at the waist. The belt had many weapons attached to it, his favourite being the small dagger with the red handle that deeply contrasted with his dark blue skin. His pants were black as well and attached to his left leg was a rather large gun. His white hair was in spikes all over his head and right beside his left war was a rather nasty scar. A faint smile played on my lips. I remembered that scar quite well, Rion had been the one to give it to him.

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath to clear my head of the thoughts of past, I looked up at the moon. It looked exactly the same as the day of the ambush. In fact, a lot of the scene was familiar. We were in a small cove of trees, just in front of the invaders main base. We planned to plant a couple explosions and set them back in their plans. We also were going to grab their leader so we could pump some information out of him. He was supposed to be here soon and because of an earlier devised distraction, he would be poorly defenders and no match for us. We would be able to get ahead in the war and maybe beat the invaders once and for all.

When seeing the area was clear, I gave the signal for the others to move out. We quickly surrounded the main invader and were preparing to take his in when fire broke out behind us. Looking towards the base, a gigantic, gray building, swarms of invaders came through the large brown doors. It all went downhill after that...

* * *

Thanks again guys for hanging on so long. The next couple of chapters will start off right before the ambush and bring you through the month the defenders stayed as prisoners.

Oh, and Felix (though the name is totally unoriginal)is an OC of mine. He'd be the main enemy of the defenders during the time spent in the jail. I'll go more in dept about him later on.

Thanks for reading.

~Denvana~


	7. The Ambush

'**Kay, I wasn't going to update, but Midnight 1906 left a review and I felt bad about putting it off – so thanks! ;)**

**Okay, they'll be two other OC's introduced in this chapter. They won't be playing **_**that**_** large of a part (well, that's what I have planned for now). Don't get me wrong, I'm not a huge fan of OC's – though now I have 3. XD **

**[Warning: OC rant ahead. You have been warned.]**

**I find that, when put into plots in which they're friends with the main characters they mess some things up. Actually, some OC's are written very well, it's just in my experience it makes the main character look better/worse (usually worse) than they are and have too many superhero-like traits and are usually like what the author want to be like – Okay, I'll shut up now. This isn't a rant of what I hate about OCs. Sorry. Besides, I'm sort of insulting myself aren't I? XP**

**[OC rant is over. XD]**

**No offense to anyone who likes OCs. I just find them to be a little irritating when all you want is a good, cannon story. **

**With that said, the reason I have OCs in this story, is to act like villains. Since the Prime are the main enemies, I will have to make some solid enemies that the defenders call by name, instead of "invader one" and "invader two". :D **

**Well, I think I made this chapter look long enough with there notes. JK.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Di-gata Defenders, Greg Collinson and NELVANA do. I am not making any money out of this, at all. **

**Now, on with the story!**

…

**Wait! I just wanted to say that I may put up character descriptions for the OCs. If I don't I'll just describe them in the story. I gave a little description in this chapter and I'll see for later. Okay, back to the story.**

* * *

_The day of the attack…_

* * *

"There's too many of them!"

Adam's voice rang above the fire of weapons and the casting of our stones. Looking around at the fire that had started eating away at the trees we were previously at, the leader who had been carefully brought away from the fighting and many forces surrounding us, the truth of those words became clear to us. There was no way we would be able to battle our way out, not with the sheer number of invaders. We had also been trapped in a circle of invaders, cutting off any chance of our escape.

"What do we do?"

Worry was evident in Mel's tone as she fought off another invader trying to grab her. Our guardians had already been beat, and our spells were wearing thin. After yet another invader blasted towards Mel, her shield shattered and sent her flying backward. She managed to stay on her feet and Adam rushed to support her. A small flicker of irritation passed over me, but I pushed it away. This was not the time. Instead, I tried to formulate a plan. The Warrior Henge? No, we would be overcome before the attack was launched. A combined shield to protect ourselves and make a better plan? No, it would waste our stone energy. Since we couldn't attack or defend, we only had one option left.

"We retreat."

I hated retreating, but we had no other choice. It was either get out or get caught, and I had no desire to be captured by the invaders. The whole idea of this mission was to set the invaders back in their plans and put us ahead. If we were taken prisoner, the invaders would get a better lead than they already had. They built bases in several areas around RaDos and taken over many provinces. We had received many pleas from families, begging us to save their enslaved friends, parents or children. But, we didn't have the power to. The invaders would easily overpower us, like they were doing now.

Meanwhile, Rion turned around to spot a possible opening, however he found none. There were invaders at every possible area. And more were coming. They were driving us into a small patch of dirt, in the middle of a larger, desert like ground.

"Retreat to where? We're surrounded!"

Gritting my teeth, I looked around in frustration, hoping to find that Rion had missed something. He hadn't. We were indeed surrounded. The irony was that surrounding was part of our original plan. The second part involved taking a prisoner and it looked like the invaders were about to do that part as well.

The first of us to fall was Mel, who had been the most worn out and faced the most of the attacks. The grabbed her and pushed her into the ground. One invader, one we later learned was named Eexn, grabbed both her hands with his left hand and held her by the hair with his right. He was dressed in standard soldier attire, a dark gray war coat over their shit, black pants, with blue elbow and knee pads. His white hair fell over his pale blue eyes which were common in all invaders. He wore a light gray helmet on his head and had it strapped under his shin. He was slightly shorter than Mel and a year younger than her, Erik and I – fifteen years old. Mel sagged against him, out of sheer exhaustion. She had tried using her wizard powers, but was blasted with their guns. It had tired her greatly.

The next to become captured was Adam. Angered by Mel's imprisonment, Adam jumped forward to attack Eexn and get Mel free. Another, older man – he was 19, two years older than Adam - jumped up to grab Adam and held him back. Said man, we later leaned was the brother of Eexn, Kirr. He had a similar soldier suit, but it had several medals on it, showing his higher rank in the regiment. His hair was neatly combed to the side and short, all under his helmet. Holding Adam's arms roughly, he yanked the right one downward, effectively breaking it. Smirking at the defender's yelp of pain, he lessened his grip slightly, assuming that he would no longer be a threat, since he had seen Adam cast with his right hand. The man was a good head taller than Adam and turned to check that his brother was alright. A small, shy smile was returned by Kirr's confident one. Though, it soon turned into a grimace of pain as he was blown back in an attack. He looked up to see Adam casting with his left arm, his smirk on Adam's face.

"Yeah, I think I forgot to mention that I'm ambidextrous. You know, when you're _both _left _and _right handed? Breaking my right arm isn't going to stop me."

Grunting in pain, Kirr began to stand.

"Then I'll just have to break your other arm too!"

In a flash of anger, both were fighting; Kirr with his fists and Adam with the power left n his stones.

"That the best you can do, _invader_?"

Growling, Kirr through another punch, but missed. Adam smirked wider and threw his own attack.

"Assass-"

Adam's stones fell to the ground before they had been used, and Adam lay along with them. Kirr looked up and shot a grateful smile and Eexn, who held up a smoking gun. Looking back forward, he went forward to do as he had promised and keep the defender down for good. He stood over Adam and twisted his left arm back as well. Hearing a snap, he smirked in satisfaction and got up to get another defender down. However, someone else beat him to it. Felix was holding Rion to the ground, punching him in order to subdue him. Rion returned with his own kicks and punches, but the man easily beat Rion, especially with the two other soldiers holding Rion down.

Out of anger and desperation, Erik pulled out his two forbidden sigils. He was going to end it the way he had done with Lady K'Tash and her army of Sigil Slayers. However, before he could several shots flew towards him and brought him down. Staying conscious in determination, Erik reached forward to the stones that had been thrown in front of him to try and cast the spell. But, with another onslaught on fire he was down.

Lastly, the leader, Felix came forward to attack me. Standing in a battle stance, I prepared to defend myself. But, I never got the chance. Something hit me at the back of my head and I felt a throbbing pain. A couple shots were directly at my legs and it brought me to my knees. As the world around me turned to black I heard a voice that sounded familiar. A woman's voice, one from a memory long ago…

"I found you."

And that was the last thing I heard before I, along with the other defenders were dragged into the invader's building and brought into the dungeons, where we would remain prisoner for a month.

The month that would change everything.

* * *

**Okay, I know there's another person there, but she's not **_**technically **_**an OC. IT was a character Greg was going to use. However, I am going to make up her name and stuff about her, so she's sort of an OC. But, she belongs to Greg (that sounds slightly disturbing, doesn't it? Like this person belongs to another. 0.o I find it a little creepy). And she is not my idea or anything. It's just, I find her hard to avoid while in this position. No worries, it'll become clearer later on. I just wanted to make sure I said that she isn't my character.**

**However, Kirr, Eexn and Felix are mine. Again, all are invaders in the army and are enemies of the defenders. For now. ;P**

**Thanks again to Midnight 1906 for staying with this story. You're awesome. ^.^**

**See you all about, people,**

**~Denvana~**


	8. Captivity

_Broken_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Di-gat Defenders, Greg Collinson and NELVANA do.**

**Notes: Sorry for the late update. I hope you all haven't lost interest in this story yet. ;P I was having some difficulty deciding what to do with this chapter, which is why it took so long. The next few parts are going to be tricky for me to write; because the POV interferes with the scenes I have in my mind. I'll work it out though. **

**And thanks to **_**Ms. Lady Prime **_**for adding this story to her favorites. :^.^ **

**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

_First day in captivity… _

* * *

The first thought that entered my mind once I regained my consciousness was that it was completely dark around me. It took a moment for my eyes to get adjusted to the lack of light and I looked around me to find the others lying sprawled over the ground, as if they had been carelessly thrown.

Scrambling over the dusty, but otherwise smooth ground, I checked each of their pulses and was relieved to find them all simply unconscious. Adam appeared to have two broken arms and a nasty burn mark on his back, which I guessed came from one of the invader's guns. Mel had scars scattered all over her and her left wrist was sprained. Erik had a nasty bump on his head, as well as a large cut on his leg. Ripping some part of his robes, I dressed the wound to stop the bleeding. I then moved on to check on Rion. The youngest defender had a broken rib, a burn on his right cheek and smaller gashes over his body. Assessing myself, I found I had a deep gash on my left arm, some other minor bruising and became aware of my growing headache.

Covering the wound, I realized that our stone pouches and stones had been confiscated, along with Adam's staff and cloak, Erik's craving tools, my visor and robotic right arm. Muttering curses under my breath, I mulled over the fact that even if I somehow got my stones back, I wouldn't be able to cast, since my hand had been melted away a while ago. Casting with my left hand would be the only option I had left, but there was a high risk that I would end up miscasting and hitting one of my teammates.

Hearing approaching footsteps, I glanced out through the grey bars which were surrounded in some sort of green energy. Cautiously, I picked up a rock and threw it at the bars, to test and see what the material did. To my disappointment and adding to my worry, the rock disintegrated the moment it connected with the bars. So, that ruled out any escape plans that had to do with the front of this dingy prison.

"Typical RaDosian. Our technology is _far _more advanced than yours. Throwing something as feeble as rocks will get you nowhere."

I glanced up to see the smirking face of an invader staring at me through what I came to know as their regular uniforms. Mostly gray and black with a tinge of blue that matched their skin. Rather drab, actually. I didn't recognize this specific invader, but figured he must have been at the battle against us anyways, since it seemed as if all had come to take down only the six of us.

Scoffing, I glared at the other's proud smirk.

"I wasn't trying to get out."

His smirk only grew and I fought the urge to walk up and punch the man in the face, with my nerves becoming more agitated by the moment.

"Tch. It figures. With the living standard your species has, this place probably doesn't differ much from your home. Other than the fact that, you know, _this _isn't in pieces, unlike your homeland. Your defenses were a joke."

Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to calm down, since falling to his bait would only tempt the invader pest further. Instead, I took a calming breath and retaliated with my own insult.

"And how would _you _know anything about it? You're just a lowly guard, probably not even allowed to do battle."

A growl emitting from the blue Prime's throat as he reached out to his sidearm. Taking his aim, he hit my shoulder before I could move out of the way. Clutching my left shoulder with my right hand I took a step back in pain. The blast had been bright red, evidently weaker than the green substance that coated the prison bars. A small bit of smoke rose up in the air and the smell of my burning skin reached my senses. Then, it dawned upon me that this wasn't the same effect that occurred during our battle. I had been hit by some of those blasts as well as the others, and they felt more like…they were draining our energy rather than the burning sensation that weapon had just created. Looking to my side, I saw how my flesh had slight burn marks and that sent me into further confusion. The blasts from the ambush were red as well, so what had changed?

"_A mixture of two attacks sometimes causes other effects rather than the desired or expected result."_

Alnar's voice rang in my head as I recalled a lesson he had taught us while we still at the dojo. He was teaching us about joint attacks, in which two or more of us could combine our Di-Gata energy to create a more powerful attack, like the Warrior Henge. He also explained how, depending on the sigils, it could nullify an attack or makes it weaker instead. We would have to be careful with which attacks we shared with others. So, when the green energy mixed with the red one, it burned instead of drained.

Looking up at the invader, I could see the slight look of horror on his face and I was thrown back into my musings. Were the Prime vulnerable to heat or fire? Did their skin lack in resistance to the same substances they wielded? Shaking my head, I also figured it could simply be that this guard had not been previously aware of the results, which would make him a new to his job. That would certainly help, since a new invader would be less experienced and easier to overpower. Still, we would have to come up with a plan first. And he doubted that the invaders would leave a freshly starting Prime to guard them all on their own.

And right he was about that, since a moment later he heard a gruff voice from the other end of the same corridor he had heard this guard come from before.

"Keep moving! Your job isn't to stand there like an idiot."

Looking away, abashed, the guard hastily put away his gun and began to pace one more. The owner of the voice made a disapproving clicking noise with his tongue and stepped forward into the dim light hanging right in front of the cell.

To my great disdain, I found the man was the same one that had been battling Adam and had broken his arms to be standing in front of me.

"Defender."

"Invader."

I answered with an equally clipped voice as his, both our eyes narrowed and scanning over each other in assessment. In the end, a look of disgust and odium was evident on our faces. Staring at each other for the next few moment, the tension grew so thick you might have been able to cut through it.

Breaking his glare, the invader glanced back and beckoned for someone to come forward.

I instantly realized it was another soldier who had been fighting them and he had captured Mel. Anger flaring in my eyes, I saw the meek boy take a step towards the other. Voice cold, the older man spoke.

"This is my brother, Eexn. My name is Kirr."

Not breaking my eye contact with the younger, I picked up on how the older was protective of the younger, as well as more confident and outgoing. The younger was more quiet and reserved. The fact that they were siblings caused me to unconsciously think about Kara and how Erik would react. Seeing another pair of family members would obviously trigger memories of his little sister. Although they were the enemy, the orange haired defender may have a hard time fighting them in the future. Bringing my focus back to the present, I figured that I would warn Erik about it ahead of time and let him prepare his emotions before we dealt with the other invaders. Changing my attention, I began to glower at Kirr instead, who didn't seem as affected as his brother. Eexn sighed in relief and look to Kirr for further instructions. Deciding to fill the growing silence, I replied,

"Good for you. You probably already know what my name is."

Laughing quietly, Kirr closed his eyes momentarily and opened them again, both brimming with malice.

"My, my, aren't we a little full of ourselves? But, yes, we do know all about you. Unlike your tactics, we like to learn about our enemy previous to taking them down. From your show of skills beforehand, it's evident you all don't do the same."

Grinding my teeth together and clenching my fists, I counted to ten in my head and made myself as serene as I could be. I would not fall for their cheap games of banter.

"Get to the point. Or are you telling me you were kind enough to _grace _me with your presence simply so you could insult me and my team?"

For a minute, Kirr sported a mock look of thoughtfulness.

"Yes, that would be generous on my part. Unfortunately, you all aren't worthy of my presence. Apparently though, our leader wishes to see you."

Rolling my eyes, I started to wonder what the lead Prime could want from me. Then, I remembered with a jolt that I was the leader of the Di-Gata Defeners, their main enemy. There were plenty of things he could want, ranging from revenge to information. Hardening my eyes, I decided then and there that I would _not _crack under any pressure and wouldn't give them any of the pleasure or knowledge they desired.

Commanding Eexn to keep a gun trained on me, Kirr opened the cell and quickly cuffed my hands with the some sort of purple energy binding it. Making a mental note to discuss it with the others, I wondered what this energy did. It was clear that the invaders had a supply to vast and quite plausibly powerful power. That would be our next move once we escaped, since cutting off their sources might help buy us the time we would lose in this place.

Kirr closed the bars behind me and ordered Eexn to lead the way after he had taken the weapon and held it to my head, almost daring me to step out of line.

As I walked through the corridors, I did my best to gather all the information I could, since it could come useful later on. There were several hallways leading to many different areas, as well as more doors than I could count. They had small, odd writings on them, written in a language I didn't comprehend. They looked like a combination of some sigils, along with others I couldn't identify. We had walked up some long stairs, passing at least three levels. I assumed we would be put on the bottom floor, to make it harder for any escape. On the last level, I had noticed that the only way out was the stairs, which were guarded by several guards.

Several invaders walked by, all in line led by one in the front who had more medals than the others. That would mean that the entire army of Prime was supervised by superior officers, presumably to keep the order. If they could spare that many officers, than that meant they had a large military force. One room that caught my attention was hidden partly in the shadows. When Kirr found me staring, he pushed me along hurriedly. I had seen at _least_ eight guards standing, each holding larger and more powerful looking weapons than the others. Whatever was in that room, I figured must be important.

At the end of our journey, we reached two large black doors. They had all sorts of inscriptions on them and two guards were protecting the doors on each side. The doors slowly opened inward after Eexn whispered a pass code into one of the various guard's ear. Then, the oddest thing happened.

The guard turned and whispered either the same or different password into the door. I was held back so I couldn't hear it, but then the inscriptions began to glow. Moving around, they joined with each other and formed into one large word. However, become I could get a clear look; Kirr covered my eyes to block my sight. When he removed his hand I saw Eexn bowing his head and speculated that not even the soldiers were allowed to know the password, so it must have been different from the one Eexn told the guard. Before I had more time to contemplate, the was pushed inside.

Kirr leaned next to my left ear and whispered,

"This is where the fun _really _begins."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Drop a review if you can. :)**

**~Denvana~**


End file.
